


Sisterly bonds

by Galactica_Brit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers Sisters, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactica_Brit/pseuds/Galactica_Brit
Summary: Alex, not Mon-El was used to lure Supergirl to the cages.





	

"Hold her hands".

Kara almost didn't hear the calm words coming from Lillan Luthor as she was too preoccupied being corralled into the back corner of her cage by the two guards, her hands raised defensively infront of her despite no longer having her powers. However the loud thud and clang drew her eyes momentarily to the right where she saw Alex had been slammed and pinned face first against the bars of their joint cage wall. Alex's winded huff of pain as one of the guards holding her took the opportunity to punch her in the kidneys infuriated Kara.

"Let her go, leave her out of this, I'll do whatever you want...."

"Supergirl no" Alex's voice was strained but her eyes clearly told Kara to stand down, she struggled but the guards once again pressed her into the bars holding her firm.

As Alex's pained eyes met hers Kara dropped her raised hands and stood up from her crouch against the corner, defeated. "Please, leave her alone, I wont fight you".

Luthor smiled almost sympathetically at Kara as she waved the guards out of her cell, closing and locking the gate herself. "As I said, Supergirl....hold...her...hands".

"But I...", a nod from Luthor and another punch to Alex's torso had Kara taking the two steps across her cell clutching at Alex's hands where they'd been held in place shoulder width apart at head height. "Enough, stop hurting her, I'm doing what you want".

As Kara felt her sister grip her hands tightly, she turned to look at Luthor, still unclear what was going on. Until she felt both her wrists encircled by handcuffs, the opposing shackle on each limb locked around Alex's corresponding wrists. Now locked together, face to face, separated by the bars, neither would be able to move far. "What the hell....what are you doing?". Kara was panicking, starting to comprehend that the situation was getting worse and she wasn't the one who had company in her cell. "Alex, Alex, god Alex...." her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked into the knowing eyes of the DEO agent. It may have taken Kara until now to understand what was happening, but Alex had always been more tactically astute, more painfully aware of just how someone wanting to get to Supergirl would use her inability to let others suffer. Alex was keenly aware that though she would inevitably be taking the physical brunt of this, she needed to protect Kara as much as possible, her impossibly soft hearted sister.

"Its ok Supergirl, its ok", it was killing her not being able to call her by her proper name but as far as both knew Lillian Luthor only thought Alex was a DEO agent and not about their familial link. Both knew it was imperative that stay the case as long as possible, preferably until rescue came and Luthor never found out. "Its ok, whatever happens this is not your fault, you hear me....look at me....not your fault. Close your eyes ok, don't watch this". Alex had to clear her throat, she could not break, she had to remain strong here even as she saw her sister crumble infront of her eyes. Kara squeezed her hands tighter, without her powers her grip was still impressive.

"Alex no, no, don't, don't do this to her. Punish me, I'm the one you want, leave her alone". Kara was incensed, slamming her foot into the bars, helpless to try to break the handcuffs keeping her from fighting back, from letting Alex fight back. She had never felt so utterly useless. Her struggles only stopped at Alex's first bitten off cry of pain, a heavy cosh clubbed against her lower back forced her heavily into the bars. One of the guards grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her back and away until the only thing preventing her further movement was her outstretched arms held by Kara. Stretched taught Alex had little room for manoeuvre but she did try to kick out at her attacker, the awkward position though meant it was a glancing blow to his shin at best. For her efforts he punched her hard across the face, and again, and again, until she was bleeding and dazed and unable to maintain her grip on Kara.

It went on for long, long minutes. Both guards using a baton beating Alex mercilessly. Hard blows across her back, her shoulders, fistfuls of hair turning her this way and that within the confines of the shackles, beating her into the bars, so close Kara couldn't move away from arcs of blood as they punched and slapped her face. At several points they kicked Alex's legs from under her having the dual effect of wrenching her shoulders as she fell down and of slamming Kara into the bars on her side as she was unable to keep Alex upright. Pressed flat against her own bars due to the awkward positioning, Kara could only quietly pray for it to end as the men set into her sister with boots, kicking her viciously while she was down.

"Enough boys. Enough. Pick her up". Kara's head whipped to the side, if she had laser vision the elder Luthor would have a hole in the middle of her face. As it was Kara's watery gaze was murderous, held by Luthor who kept her eyes on Kara as the two guards hauled Alex back to her feet and against the bars. Kara managed to re-grip Alex's hands but only felt a weak squeeze in response even as she could hear Alex's harsh, shallow breathing, soft whimpers breaking though despite her best intentions to not voice her agony. "This is your warning Supergirl. From now on, if I say jump you ask 'how high', there will be no questions, no answer other than 'yes ma'am', do you understand?". 

Kara glared at her, breathing heavily, never having felt such hatred before. She nodded. Immediately realising her mistake as Luthor walked into Alex's cage only stopping when she was directly behind Alex, one hand yanking bloody hair back, the other reaching around to caress Alex's bruised face. "I didn't hear you Supergirl" her smooth voice making the threat clear.

Kara hated herself but rushed to correct herself, "Yes ma'am". Bitten off, the very words themselves an affront to her normal deference to authority. 

Luthor continued to stroke Alex's face, the DEO agent held herself still inspite of the pain throughout her body, tense, expecting one last abuse. She wasn't wrong. Before she could warn Kara to turn away Lillian Luthor had forced Alex's head round and kissed her, hard and forceful. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough to stun Alex. Forcing her head back to the front, Luthor dropped the hand not holding her hair to run down Alex's front then back up under her top until it stopped over her chest. Alex squirmed trying to get away from the dangerously intimate threat, stopped by the painful grip Luthor took of her over her bra. Alex couldn't stop the gasp of pain and closed her eyes to not see Kara's reaction to this.

"I can always find worse punishments for her Supergirl."

In silence she gave Alex one last squeeze then backed out of the cell and the room, taking the guards with her. Leaving the sisters awkwardly shackled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this scene out of my head after watching the ep.


End file.
